


BETTER NOT BE FUCKING CEREAL AGAIN

by BigDaddyTaemin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDaddyTaemin/pseuds/BigDaddyTaemin
Summary: very cute kaisoo short one shot from way back when lol





	BETTER NOT BE FUCKING CEREAL AGAIN

This was it.

Today is the day. 

Today is the day that my boyfriend who I’ve been dating for four months finally invites me to his house. Today is the day that I, Do Kyungsoo, take away my sweet little boyfriend’s virginity away and finally have sex for the first time in two years. 

Okay, i shouldn’t be really excited about it because Jongin specifically told me that tonight he’s going to make dinner for me in his new apartment. It took him long enough but i have to remind myself that he’s a bit ashamed of living on a rooftop apartment. Not everyone’s coming out stories were filled with hugs of understanding and promises of never going to stop loving me like mine. Jongin is a year younger than me and when we realized our relationship is one that will be around for a long time, he decided it was time to fess up to his parents about his sexual preferences.

It didn’t end well; i got a lamp thrown at my head and Jongin had to hold his father back because Mr. Kim looked like he was about about to tackle my ass. The following day Jongin was banned from the house and was kicked out of his college dorm because his parents refused to pay for it anymore. My poor little baby lives in a weird part of Seocho and is able to still go to school because his older sister (bless her heart) decided that love wins and so does education. She’s paying for him to still continue at K-ARTS with the promise that he babysits whenever she needs him to.

I finish dressing up and make my way to my apartment building parking lot. I try to find the “lil’ bugger” aka my 2015 Nissan Versa Note. Jongin named it after i allowed him to drive it to school once and he couldn’t remember where he parked the “lil’ bugger”. How do you lose a metallic peacock colored car?   
I stop buy to the the closest grocery store near my house to buy a pack of toilet paper because it’s not proper etiquette to come to someone’s house empty handed. They were having a sale on house plants so i decided it would be cool to have Jongin take care of something that isn’t a virtual pet. Tamagotchis man, he’s whipped on them just as much as he’s whipped on me. Maybe a little more. 

I make my way to Jongin’s house in Seocho, humming along to Hyukoh’s song Wi Ing Wi Ing. It’s our song. We go to K-ARTS together but i go to the Seokgwan campus. The semester i decide to take a class in Seocho is the time i find myself falling in love with a boy a year younger than me. I was in the library, listening to my music a tad bit too loud. The librarian sent his assistant to tell the boy with big eyes and red hair (me) to turn down his music. When Jongin reached me, he was caught by surprise by my charmingly good looks and my incredible taste in music. We bounded over my favorite Hyukoh song and i ended up taking him out for coffee. I left him at the Seocho campus with a swelling heart and my number.   
I finally reach his apartment building. Running up the stairs, taking two at a time while making sure not to drop the housewarming gifts, I finally make it to the rooftop. I slide open the door to the porch and knock until the door is replaced with my charming boyfriend. 

“Soo!”

I shove the planet and toilet paper into his hands and push past him to see where he’s been living at. It’s tiny but decorated with pictures of us, his three dogs, his niece and dance competition posters. It’s furnished with the regular small kitchenette, a desk filled with his textbooks and laptop, his futon, a plastic dresser and a shelf displaying all his dance shoes and an iPod dock. “It’s.... Cozy!” i do a quick 360 spin in the middle of the room, landing on the futon. “So, what’s on the menu?”

Jongin lets out a small nervous chuckle before dumping the toilet paper and plant on his desk. “Well, I, um, I’m still looking for a way to install like an electric griddle so I hope you don’t mind.” he opens a cabinet from the kitchenette and pulls out a box of cereal. “This is all i could provide.” he sheepishly smiles.

How to hide the disappointment in my face. I admit, i couldn’t. I know i shouldn’t be having my hopes high since Jongin just moved in and is struggling with his new job. But. The night I was going to take his virginity away could have came with a better meal. “It’s f-fine.” i lie, my smile is filled with awkwardness. His face falls a bit when he notices my disappointment. 

“If you want I can-”

“No it’s fine. Really it’s-.” I was saved by the bell, more like ringtone. Two to be exact. I look at my phone screen to see who’s calling me. It’s my boss, I answer quickly. “Hello?”

“Sorry Soo but someone didn’t show up to work. I was wondering if you wanted to fill in?”

“But it’s my day off.” I look up to see Jongin who looks like he’s on the phone with his boss too. A few seconds later he hangs up, “Soo my work says the need more help today. I hope you don’t mind.”

“It’s okay. Mine called too. Just give me a second. Hello? Yeah i can go in today.” 

“Thanks Soo, See you in a few!” I murmur an okay and hang up. Jongin is by his closet, taking his clothes off to change into his uniform. “I’m so sorry Soo, can we reschedule?” 

“Don’t worry about it.” I shrug while getting up from the futon. 

“I’ll make this up to you.” He walks me to the door and kisses my forehead before saying goodbye to me.

It’s been five days since I’ve seen Jongin. Five long days. 

We got in a fight. He called me two days after going over his house asking if i wanted to come over again so he can make up for last time. Jongin also promised me he would cook for me. My big mouth laughed and said, “It better not be fucking cereal again.” I expected him to laugh because Jongin is usually chill about me teasing him but instead i got silence. “I knew you didn’t like that we were going to eat cereal that day.”

“Jongin, I was kidding.”

“Save it, i saw the disappointment on your face.”

“Jongin.”

“What am i not good enough for you? Princess can’t eat cereal for a day? Imagine eating it for three whole fucking weeks Soo. Because that’s what I’ve been doing. I get kicked out of my house for you and you complain when i give you the only food i have in my house.”

“Jongin, i was kidding. I know you sacrificed a lot.”

“Yeah i did but have you sacrificed anything for this relationship?”

“Jongin!”

“That’s right, you haven’t.”

“Jongin don’t do this.” I hear the click of the phone call being disconnected. “Jongin? Jongin!” 

I hate myself sometimes. Now, I’m laying on my bed, wondering how I managed to screw up one more relationship. God strike me down with lighting for hurting that poor baby’s heart. Instead of lightening, i got the ding from my phone notifying me that a text message came in. 

From: Baby Nini (♥ω♥ ) ~♪  
Come over. We need 2 talk.

From: Soo Soo (◍•ᴗ•◍)  
I’M REALLY SORRY.  
I’LL GO OVER.  
OKAY.  
PLEASE, I WAS STUPID.  
I’M SORRY.  
PLEASE DON’T BREAK UP WITH ME.

I don’t like to speed but i make an exception for my baby. I wove through the streets as fast as my tiny car can go. “FUCK! i knew i should have gotten the Honda Civic!” I blaze through stop signs and impatiently bounce up and down in my seat during stop lights. In my head i kept repeating apologies, deeming which ones would be best. 

I find a open parking stop in the apartment building parking lot, i don’t even correct my parking. I just run up the stairs take two or three steps at a time, thanking the lord for taking the aerobics class last semester.

“Nini!” i bang on the door until my fist turns red. “Nini!” Jongin opens the door and motions to me to come inside. I sit on the futon bouncing up and down with fear. As soon as Jongin’s pretty little butt hits the futon cushion, I explode, “Nini! I’m so sorry! Please don’t break up with me! I didn’t mean to complain!” Tears start to pour from my eyes and my apologies are being sobbed out. 

Jongin shuts me up by covering my mouth with his hand. “Shh, Soo. I’m not mad at you. I’m not going to break up with you.”

“You’re not?” i hiccup. 

“I’m not. I’m just irritable right now because of work and my parents.”

“What’s going on?”

“It turns out my boss knows my parents and they’re trying to convince him to fire me. My boss tries to ignore it but my parents are telling people not to go to his cafe anymore because they hire homosexuals.”

“Your parents suck.”

“I know.”

I wrap my arms around him, bringing him into a hug, “I’m sorry baby.” Jongin lets out a sigh and nuzzles into the crook of my neck. “Soo, I don’t regret getting with you. I don’t regret telling my parents. Hell, I don’t regret getting kicked out. I just wish- I wish there was a way to make people see how hard they make things by not accepting new ways. I wish i wasn’t a broke college student who’s relying on their sister. I really wish I can take you out on fancy dinners and do cool stuff.”

“I never said anything about fancy dinners or cool dates.”

“I know but nothing is romantic about cereal.”

“I admit nothing is romantic about it but i understand that it’s all you can afford right now.”

“I got you something.”

I unwrap my arms from Jongin so he can get up to get something from his closet. “I have a friend in the fashion department. They just got taught how to silkscreen clothes so i called in a favor a couple days ago.”

He brought out a small green shoebox and chucked it towards me. The shoebox has been painted over with the color green and has the word “Key” written in gold paint. “Kibum already has a clothing brand name.” Jongin said as he sat back down on the futon. I open the shoebox and was greeted with golden tissue. After i unwrapped the tissue, an oversized gray shirt was revealed. “A shirt?”

“Unfold it.”

I take the shirt out and start unfolding it to see what Jongin is talking about. It was a picture of us on a cereal box. “What?”

“Look at the back.”

I turn the shirt around to see in big black bold letters “IT BETTER NOT BE FUCKING CEREAL AGAIN.”

“Jongin?”

“I know it’s stupid but we just had our first fight and i think we should commemorate that.”

“Wow, this is- wow!”

I lean in to kiss Jongin, making sure to express how touched i am by french kissing the shit out of him. “I love it.”

“one question.” Jongin said in between kisses. “Why were you mad about eating cereal.”

“Well, honestly, i kind of wanted us the seal the deal that day.”

“Like sex?” I nod.

“We can still have sex today.” i suggest.

“That’s really foreword.”

“The first time is always awkward.”

“You’re not a virgin though.”

“I know but it’s your first time, Jongin.”

“okay… Let’s have sex.”

We did end up having sex that night. It wasn’t super awkward but Jongin kept laughing for some reason. I asked him why he was laughing. He responded with “This feels amazing!”

I was sitting cross legged on the futon, the soiled sheets from two rounds of sex were on the ground. I was wearing my new shirt and there was a bowl of cereal in my hands. “Cereal is great.”

Jongin sat down next to me, naked but with a bowl in his hands too. “So is cereal going to be our thing now?”

“I have to admit cereal is a great after sex snack.”

Jongin hummed an agreement, “We should make our own cereal brand specifically for after sex snacks. Let’s call it, ‘Hom-Os’.” I laugh really hard which made me shoot milk out my nose and choke on my fruit loops. Jongin laughed at me but handed me a tissue and patted my back. 

“Er, i know this early but-” Jongin let out a sigh “I love you Kyungsoo.”

“I love you too.” I leaned in to kiss Jongin on the corner of his mouth. “Your breath smells like fruit loops.”

He let out a small chuckle before kissing me back, “You like it though.”


End file.
